Recently, in electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet terminals, game machines, PCs (Personal Computers), electronic books, ATMs (Automated Teller Machines), automatic ticket vending machines, automatic vending machines, printers, copy machines, fax (facsimile) and the like, a growing number of electronic devices are equipped with a tactile sensation providing function that provides a tactile sensation to the operator when he/she operates a panel (for example, see Patent Literature 1).